Notre preuve d'amour
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Le vieux Suzuki sourit lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots camouflés provenant de derrière l'arbre en face duquel il s'était arrêté. Il s'avança en le contournant et ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour l'enfant. Ceci est un OS pour le concours de ml MERCI! NaruSasu


**Notre preuve d'amour.**

 **Bonjour a tous, voici un One Shot pour le concours de** **.** **dont je remercie l'accord de mon inscription et j'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Merci.**

Des pas se faisaient entendre dans la demeure Uchiwa. Tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, ces petits pieds tapant contre le parquet du sol se calmèrent, nous expliquant l' origine de tout ce boucan. Du haut de ses six ans, Saito Uzumaki était un garçon rempli de fougue et d'adresse. Il avait des cheveux bruns, une peau halée auquel s'ajoutaient des yeux bleus comme des lagons nous faisant aussi penser à une mer profonde dont la beauté cache la dangerosité de ce lieu. Le petit garçon avança un peu, avant de se cacher derrière un mur. De sa petite taille, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, essayant vainement de tourner la poignée de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il avait le plan de faire un désordre monstrueux.

Il soupira quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas assez grandit pour y arriver et rebroussa chemin dans une allure lente et triste. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme ayant tout juste la trentaine sortit de cette pièce en se grattant le menton. L'homme en question était aussi blond que le petit garçon était brun, les seuls points communs que les deux hommes avaient en commun, étaient leur peau naturellement hâlée et la profondeur bleutée de leurs yeux, signe de leur parenté.

Ses pas traînants nous informaient sur le réveil lent que le jeune homme –Naruto Uzumaki- venait d'avoir. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu'il tout en débarquant dans le salon. Des pas précipités retentissaient encore avant que Saito ne sauta dans les bras du blond en criant des « Papa !» a tout va. Le blond le réceptionna tant bien que mal puis le fit tourner dans les airs touchant presque le plafond en éclatant de rire tout les deux avant que le plus grand dépose son fils au sol.

\- **Ou est Sasuke ?** Demanda Naruto à l'enfant.

\- **P'pa ?** Questionna l'enfant en question faisant une moue légèrement triste.

\- **Il est partit faire quelques courses,** répondit à la place de l'enfant une voix rocailleuse appartenant à Suzuki Ryujirō un vieil homme avoisinant les quatre-vingts dix ans.

Il sirota son thé vert après avoir dit cette réplique, puis un silence s'installa quelques peu entrecoupé par les chuchotements incessants de Naruto et son fils. Suzuki Ryujirō était un homme retraité sauvé par Naruto lors de ses nombreuses missions. N'ayant pas de famille il eut la chance qu'avec un bon cœur, Naruto décida de l'héberger pendant ses dernières années même si la force de l'homme et sa douceur ne reflétait pas son âge. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un Sasuke légèrement irrité et chargé de sacs qui apparut à la porte d'entrée.

Il fut aidé automatiquement par Naruto qui lui vola un baiser au passage en soulevant la majorité des sacs et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Saito s'avança aussi quelques peu hésitant et enlaça les jambes de son deuxième père de ses petits bras. Il soupira en regardant son père de ses yeux larmoyants et dit d'une voix tremblante :

\- **Je suis désolé P'pa,** il renifla avant de continuer, **je m'excuse de t'avoir énervé quand tu devait aller faire les courses.**

Le plus grand des bruns soupira lui aussi avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait douce :

 **\- Je te pardonne pour cette fois,** le rassura-t-il avant de se baisser afin de se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant tout en le poussa quelques peu avant pour ne pas lui faire mal. Puis il lui mit la main sur la tête en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns en continuant a dire :

\- **Mais j'aimerai que tu me promettes de ne plus le faire.**

\- **Promis !** S'exclama l'enfant un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Ce même sourire se dessinait sur le visage de l'homme brun mais plus discrètement. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit Naruto mettre le dernier pot de nouilles vide dans la poubelle. Il se mit derrière le blond, lui attrapa la taille et se colla contre son dos pour plus de confort.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** Lui demanda Naruto en attrapant ses mains pour les mettre sur son ventre en se balançant quelques temps.

\- **Je suis fatigué,** répondit Sasuke.

Et il avait le droit de l'être. Après tout comment ne pas être fatigué lorsque vous devez vous réveiller tôt malgré que vous soyez arrivé d'une mission la veille, juste pour arranger le désordre que ses idiots de petit-ami et de fils avait fait pendant son absence. Ajouter à cela qu'après avoir fait le ménage, ce sont les courses qui devaient être faites, ainsi que le petit-déjeuner qui devait être cuisiné. C'est pour cela que Sasuke essaya d'attendrir Naruto afin qu'il fasse cette dernière tache pour lui, pour son amour et celui de leur fils.

\- **Vois-tu** , commença doucement Naruto en entrelaçant leurs doigts, **si tu es si fatigué...** il se retourna faisant maintenant face à Sasuke, **tu peux aller te reposer, je fais le petit déjeuner et je te rejoins.**

Sasuke était entre la joie et le découragement. Mais non! Cet idiot d'Uzumaki ne pensait qu'au sexe ou quoi! Il n'était pas une machine à ce qu'il sache !

Il détacha les mains de Naruto des siennes et sourit afin de masquer son refus catégorique face à cette proposition plus qu'explicite.

" _**Je vais juste lui faire croire que je me suis endorm**_ i" pensa t-il.

Il lui fit un baiser pour paraître plus crédible et se dirigea vers la chambre. En passant par le salon, il n'entendit pas les messes basses que Suzuki et Saito se faisaient continuant sa route pour dormir tranquillement.

Du coté du vieux homme et du plus jeune, les plaisanteries allait bon train. Saito était assis à côté de Suzuki, une tasse de thé fumante devant ses yeux et quelques biscuits. Sasuke l'ayant interdit de boire du thé a son âge, il se contentait de grignoter les biscuits même si l'heure n'y était pas.

\- **Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard** , lui demanda tout gentiment le vieux en souriant, plissant encore plus ses yeux déjà bridés.

 **\- Je veux être aussi fort que P'pa !** Répondit l'enfant a l'oreille du vieux.

\- **Oh**! S'exclama l'homme s'approchant de l'enfant, **Eh ben pour cela**! Continua t-il un brin de moquerie dans sa voix, **Faudrait bien travailler a l'académie !**

Le brun fit une moue agacée en regardant le sol. Il souffla et regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père en disant:

\- **Mais! Je peux pas être le premier de la classe ! Tu crois que si je le deviens, Teiji va être dans mon équipe?**

Teiji était le fils de Neji et de Tenten, des amis à ses parents. Accessoirement le meilleur ami de Saito, ce dernier savait avec de bons calculs que s'il devenait cancre, il aurait plus de chance d'être dans la même équipe que Teiji et Saura -son amoureuse-. Et il préférait cela que d'être un ninja excellent, même s'il voulait vraiment l'être. Suzuki, sachant pourquoi il ne travaillait pas a l'école lui demanda:

\- **Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Teiji-san et Saura-chan à la maison aujourd'hui?**

Saito fit une mine triste avant de répondre a la question posée:

 **\- Teiji est puni et Saura part au parc avec ses parents cet après-midi.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas y aller nous aussi.. ?**

Saito regarda le doyen de la maison dans les yeux, voulant savoir s'il mentait ou si c'était une plaisanterie. Mais il se souvint d'un élément de refus de taille : bien que Naruto accepterait sans doute cette sortie, son deuxième père par contre le refuserait catégoriquement. Car pendant l'absence du brun, entre la bataille de coussins du canapé et le championnat de celui qui aura le plus de vêtements sales traînant sur le sol, ils avaient créé une véritable apocalypse au sein de leur foyer, et à coup sur, Sasuke refuserait qu'ils partent s'amuser.

 **\- Mais, on a fait tellement de bêtises Papa et moi!** Dit le petit brun en faisant face à Suzuki.

Celui-ci sourit attendri et en voyant un Naruto pressé partant vers la chambre où Sasuke était, il dit au bonhomme:

 **\- Je** **pense que dans tout au plus quinze minutes, lorsque tu demanderas à ton père d'y aller en famille, vous partirez tous ensemble**.

\- **Vrai de vrai?!** Demanda enthousiaste le petit garçon. Le vieux opina de la tête et dit d'un ton mystérieux à l'enfant:

 **\- Mais** **tu dois attendre mon signal d'accord?**

 **\- Promis Papi !** Fit l'enfant en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« _**Attendons maintenant le bon moment**_. » Pensa le vieil homme.

Sasuke ferma les yeux lorsque Naruto entra dans la chambre. Il se fit une respiration lente et régulière pour tromper Naruto mais cela ne calma pas les ardeurs perverses du blond qui le chevaucha et commença à lui faire des baisers à la jonction du cou et de la clavicule. Sasuke bougea un peu dans son semblant de sommeil afin de dégager son chéri. Mais il ne pu empêcher à son cœur de battre plus vite et à ses désirs de se manifester, et il bénit presque son fils quand celui-ci entra dans leur chambre en sautant et criant à tout va des supplications pour l'emmener au parc de Konoha.

Sasuke fit alors semblant de se réveiller, et il feigna la surprise quand il vit Naruto sur lui. Saito en revanche, s'était également arrêté de sauter en pensant faire une bêtise tout en baissant sa tête avec une moue triste. Naruto s'écarta de Sasuke pour consoler son fils et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- **P'pa ?** Dit alors Saito, ignorant Naruto en se mettant sur le lit pour aller dans les bras de Sasuke

\- **Oui ?** Répondit celui-ci.

 **\- Je…** hésitai t-il **, j'aimerai bien que nous tous nous partions au parc aujourd'hui**

\- **Pourquoi pas ?** Répondit Sasuke voulant échapper à Naruto. Il dit à Saito d'aller s'habiller devant le regard noir que Naruto porta à leur fils et celui plutôt moqueur du vieil homme qui était au pas de la porte. Sasuke sut alors que c'était grâce au vieil homme que Saito avait put ouvrir la porte de leur chambre et le remercia intérieurement d'avoir put frustrer le blond.

Le parc était à quelques minutes de leur habitation, ce qui fit que le chemin n'était pas trop long. Naruto portait son fils sur ses épaules en lui racontant une histoire, Sasuke lui était à côté de Suzuki qui s'était assis sur un banc du parc et jetait parfois des mies de pains afin de nourrir quelques pigeons.

\- **Je vous remercie.** Dit finalement Sasuke afin de combler le silence. Suzuki ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

On voyait au loin Naruto jouer avec Saito avant que ce dernier couru plus vite et partait se jeter dans les bras de sa bien aimée en oubliant délibérément les salutations aux parents de celle-ci. Ce comportement fit froncer les sourcils du grand brun qui se leva et partit en petit trot vers les parents de la fille. Il réprimanda le jeune homme devant la fille de ses rêves, ce qui énerva le petit brun qui en ayant les larmes aux yeux face à la honte, s'enfuit tout simplement du parc ne s'arrêtant pas aux appels de ses pères.

\- **Mais ou est-il passé ? !** Commença à s'énerver Sasuke.

Naruto, les parents de Saura, la petite fille et lui était entrain de chercher Saito dans tout le parc mais sans succès. Sasuke se retourna vers son homme qui le regardait sans rien dire et laissa le brun se caler dans ses bras pour verser ses larmes. Il savait que le brun culpabilisait d'avoir grondé leur fils et ainsi de le faire fuir. Mais il n'avait pas penser aux conséquences sur le coup, non, il avait juste pensé que le petit brun était allé voir des gens sans leur dire bonjour et bien que cela soit stupide, avait énervé le brun.

Le vieux Suzuki sourit lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots camouflés provenant de derrière l'arbre en face duquel il s'était arrêté. Il s'avança en le contournant et ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour l'enfant. Celui-ci releva la tête et exposa à tous ses joues baignées de larmes en entendant des pas familiaux vers lui. Il laissa Suzuki s'asseoir faiblement à côté de lui et laissa alors le silence prendre possession des environs. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est deux bruns désolés qui s'enlaçaient devant toute la famille de Saura. Puis celle-ci s'avança ce qui enleva Saito des bras de Sasuke et en essuya ses larmes, il s'avança aussi vers la fille qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Elle sourit fière de son effet car Saito rougissait, et partit avec ses parents qui salua une dernière fois le brun et Naruto. Saito se retourna vers Sasuke et lui donna un grand sourire qui lui fût rendu mais avec plus de timidité. Suzuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire attendrit devant la preuve d'amour de cette famille, et ne put que confirmer le fait qu'il ne pourrait être plus heureux que dans cette famille.


End file.
